


The Millionth Snow

by moonlitfaerie



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fights, just boys being in love, just fluff, this is my first fic fest and I was so nervous abt it I couldn’t write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfaerie/pseuds/moonlitfaerie
Summary: Mark is excited about the snow, as if it’s first time seeing it and Ten is just, the best boyfriend who indulges him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	The Millionth Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the nct rare pair fic fest!!  
> 🌱 snowman  
> 🌱 Snowball fights  
> 🌱 snow angel  
> My first fic fest so this was nerve wracking!! Also, would like to add I’ve never been in like, deep snow so I have no idea what this is!! 
> 
> Markten are my babies

“Hyung, c’mon, c’mon!” Mark huffs impatiently. Tugging his scarf, mittens and boots on in a rush.

“Slow down baby, the snow isn’t going anywhere, we’ve got all day.” Ten chuckles, helping Mark secure the scarf around his neck. “Where’s your beanie?” He questions, ruffling Marks hair.

“Ah hyung c’mon please? I really wanna make a snowman before nightfall.” Marks whines, rocking a pout, one he knows Ten can’t resist.

“Go on, let me set the kettle while I change into more appropriate attire, then we’ll drink hot cocoa, make snowmen and snuggle.” Mark beams up at him.

“Mm’kay, I’ll let you pick his scarf hyung!” Mark gives a big grin in Tens direction and dashed out the front door.

You would think that with Mark being from Canada, somewhere snow is quite common, he’d tire of it but everytime their classes are canceled due to the snow, his boyfriend turns into a child who just has to build the best snowman on campus.

It’s adorable really the way Marks cheeks flush from the cold. The effort he puts into making sure the snowman is perfect.

Ten refrains from helping, he sits back and watches, because when Mark is done. When he’s given up and accepted that his snowman just isnt going to be perfect like in the cartoons, he’ll trudge back up to their dorm, he’ll take a hot shower and he’ll look to ten for warm cuddles. And ten, ever the obedient boyfriend, will always open his arms and watch as his slightly taller boyfriend curls himself into a ball in his lap.

Tens got his warmest clothes on, the hot chocolate is ready and he’s eager to see what his Mark has got so far.

He steps out and down to the ground level and Mark is nowhere in sight. Ten huffs in annoyance, had Mark gone up and not said a peep?

Unlikely.

Ten sets the thermo onto a rail and follows the footsteps laid out in the snow. Giggling at how mothernature is helping him out.

He expects to see Mark with a decent snowman, maybe all he’ll need are the rocks and the scarf, but no, what he expects and what he gets are totally different.

He gets a snowball to the chest. It’s cold if only for a moment, he’s more frightened than he is hurt. But still, he smiles in delight.

Snowball fight it is!

Ten smiles and looks around, smile brightening when he sees his boyfriend standing a good distance away, he’s looking at ten innocently, as if he didn’t just launch a snowball directly at his chest.

“What’ve you got there, baby?” Ten asks, stepping forward as he eyes Marks stiff posture. His hands are tucked behind his back and his eyes are sparkling in mischief.

“Nothing hyung!” Mark says all too quickly. Suspicious.

“Okay baby, why don’t you come give hyung a kiss?” Mark steps forward and then, his arm comes forward and he’s launching another snowball at Ten.

Ten grunts as the ball hits his neck, in a last minute plan, he stumbles back and lets his body drop to the floor. He uses his unoccupied hand to collect a handful of snow and resists the urge to smile when he hears Mark gasp and rush forward.

“Hyung? Fuck, oh my god, I’m sorry. Shit.” Ten Can feel the younger hovering over him, he groans in an effort to suppress his laugh and just as Mark begins to lean down, he flings the miniature snowball at him.

“Gotcha.” Mark gasps and retreats back to where he once stood. He squats and begins forming multiple little snowballs.

“You’re a cheat, ten.” He grumbles.

“I’m sorry Markie, I really am.” He apologizes, the grin on his face says otherwise.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a war now!”

And thus their snow fight begins.

It’s getting darker now, but much like earlier, Mark insists on his snowman.

Ten shakes his hair out and tugs his scarf on tighter, “Alright Mark, you finish up the snowman, I’m gonna go get him a scarf and a nose, I’ll be quick!” Mark doesn’t look up, focused on getting the shape of his head correct. “Mmkay,” he mumbles, smoothing out a clump of snow.

Ten watches fondly for a moment, Marks concentration is adorable, his tongue is poking out of his lips, his brows are furrowed and his nose is absolutely red.

When Ten finally finds the perfect scarf and the perfect carrot, it’s started to snow again, little flurries, nothing too awful but it’s cool enough that ten debates getting himself and Mark another coat.

“Mark, I’ve got his scarf!” Mark looks up, smiles proudly and shows ten their snowman. He’s a rumpy little thing, he’s quite round and his head is larger than his midsection but he’s absolutely perfect.

“What do you think?” Mark questions. 

“Oh, he’s absolutely perfect, Mark! But he’s missing his nose!” Ten holds the carrot out and Mark shakes his head, motioning for ten to put it on him.

The scarf is nothing special, it’s a scarf they picked up at a thrift store, but it fits their snowman perfectly.

“Let’s head back in, yeah?”

“One more thing!”

Ten watches as Mark lays on his back, spreads his arms and wings and creates a snow angel.

“C’mon hyung, just once and we can go inside and cuddle!” Ten concedes, as he always does when it comes to Mark. He lays beside him and copies Marks movements.

Mark stops and turns to him.

“You don’t need to make fake wings with snow, hyung. You’re already an angel, my very favorite one.” Ten smiles, and rolls over, crowding up in Marks space.

“Can I kiss you, Mark?” Mark rolls his eyes and leans in, slotting his and tens lips together.

Despite the temperature surrounding them and the snow flurries landing on their bodies, their kiss is warm. Ten is warm. Ten is happy.

Ten pulls apart with a sated smiles and says, “Happy millionth snow day, baby.” Mark looks at him with so much love, Ten knows, that no matter how many snow days they experience, each and everyone will always feel like the first with Mark. 


End file.
